Rewrite the Stars
by thebooklover27
Summary: Marinette feels like she and Adrien can't be together because of social status, but Adrien has something else in mind. Based on the song 'Rewrite the Stars'. ONE-SHOT


Hey Guys! So I decided to make a Valentine's one-shot. It a little crappy because I wrote it at 12:00 am while I was sleepy, but i just had to get it done for today. This story is based on the song 'Rewrite the stars' by Zac Efron and Zendaya from ' The Greatest Showman' (my new favorite movie).

Hope you like it!

:v

:v

She didn't want to be there. It was the worse place that she could be right now, and she knew it. Watching how Gabriel wanted to bring Kagami and Adrien together was to painful for her, but she had to be there, as the class' representative she had to be there in the Talent Show. She was in charge of the bake sale (that was outside the the auditorium), giving a cupcake here and a slice of pie there, watching the little kid running around playing tag, noticing some participants of the show getting nervous and crying. The worst thing she noticed was Gabriel talking to Kagami's mom about the two teens being made for each other because of both family being in the high society. Of course she didn't had a chance with him, he had a status to maintain as the son of THE Gabriel Agreste, and she… she was the the daughter of a baker… sure she loved her parents and her life, but she knew that she will never be able to be with Adrien because of it.

She did not know that she was staring until she met his eyes. She knew that he liked her, he told her, but she told him that they couldn't be together because they didn't belong, she knew what his father will say, what the fans and the news will say, she was scared that Adrien will regret it later, and that was when they stopped talking. They will occasionally glance at each other in class, but nothing else. She cried for a week, she wouldn't eat much, she start to zone off more than before.

As soon as their eyes met, they stayed locked, she could see the hurt in his eyes. She could see how much he wanted to get up and run to her, but he didn't. He just sat there next to his father, in front of Kagami. The trance was broken when Alya tapped her shoulder.

"You okay there?" She asked. Alya suffered with Marinette through all of this, she hated seeing her best friend broken, she hated seeing her with dark circles and swollen eyes, but most of it, she hated that Adrien didn't fight for her. Yeah, Nino told her how much Adrien was destroyed and how much he hated not to talk to Marinette, but why didn't he fight for her? If he was 'destroyed', why didn't he tried to talk to her?

"Yeah, just," She cleared her throat, "just thinking, you?" Marinette grabbed a towel and wiped her hands. The brunette gave her a concerned face, but didn't push anymore.

"I just came to inform you that your shift is over and you are free to go!" Marinette was relieved, when she heard those words, she could finally leave this place. She took her apron off walked toward the restroom to wash her hands.

"Thanks Al!" Marinette said as she grabbed her coat.

:v

Adrien was a mess, everyone knew that. His dark circles were so deep it looked like someone punched him. He came to love Marinette so much, her eyes, her smile, her kindness, even her stubbornness! So the moment she told him no, it was like if his whole world came down, she told him she loved him, but they couldn't be together. He felt so stupid because he couldn't do anything about it, he did not fought for her, and he regret it. When he saw her behind the counter organizing the treats for the baking sale, he knew he had to do something. When their eyes met he had to stop himself from running to her and wrap her in his arms.

He was pulled away from her bluebell eyes when he heard Kagami trying to grab his attention. He turned his head to the conversation, faked a smile, and nodded. When they looked pleased with that he turned back to Marinette who was grabbing her coat, he knew exactly what to do.

Adrien excused himself from the table and ran to Nino who was standing the control room, keeping everything in order.

"Hey, Nino!" He said with a grin, Nino was surprised, it was the first time in a long time that he saw Adrien in such a good mood, and he was curious.

"'Sup man! What's up?" He asked.

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything for my best bud!"

Adrien ran towards the Baking sale stand and slide across the floor to face Alya. The brunette was less than happy to see him.

"What do you want, Agreste?!" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow. Adrien gulped.

"Um, could you please stop Marinette from leaving?" Alya's face became so red he thought that she was going to explode.

"WHAT! So you stop talking to me and to her for A WEEK, and now you come here asking me to 'please stop Marinette from leaving'?!" Alya was yelling now, making all heads turn to them, including Adrien's father and Kagami's.

"Alya, I want to fight for her. I love her and I don't want to lose her, could you please do me this favor? Please?" He was practically begging her to do this, and he meant every single word, she could see that.

"Fine. But if you hurt her even more, your dead."

Adrien smile was so big you could see it from a mile away. He left towards the auditorium to get ready, not realizing that Kagami was following him along with Gabriel.

:v

Marinette washed her hands and was walking towards the exit when she felt a tug and she had no control over her legs as someone pulled her towards the auditorium. She did not have to look to know that it was Alya. everything went in a blur through her eyes until it abruptly stopped. She was standing in the back of the auditorium the last performance just ended and the girl was exiting the stage.

"Why did you bring me here, you know how much I want to lea-" she was cut off as she saw someone new in the stage, his green eyes looking straight into her bluebell eyes, as if he was searching something. Time froze for her, she could see that by her left Kagami and Gabriel were entering, by her right Alya was grinning. But Adrien kept being the focus of everything. That's when he began,

"You know I want you,"

His hand bringing the microphone to his mouth,

"It's not a secret I try to hide, I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied"

He took a step forwards heading for the stairs that led to her.

"You claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me"

He was going down the stairs as a spotlight hit Marinette's place as she realized that that must've been Nino's doing.

"But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"

The blonde was walking towards her as everyone maked path for him, Alya let go of her best friend's hand and took a big step backwards.

"What if we rewrite the stars?"

Every step he took made her stomach flip. She wanted to run, but her feet stayed glued to the ground.

"Say you were made to be mine nothing could keep us apart you'd be the one I was meant to find"

He was getting closer and closer, she could feel the eyes staring at them. He took the final step that made them so close to each other that he could count all her freckles.

"It's up to you, and it's up to me no one can say what we get to be, so why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight"

He grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. She didn't dare to look at him in the eyes, she just stared at their hands and felt a stab of hurt.

"You think it's easy?"

She began to sing as her stare changed from their hands to his eyes as if she was searching for something.

"You think I don't want to run to you? But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through."

She let go of his hands and took a step away from him, still staring into his eyes. Everyone was around them in a circle waiting to see what happens next.

"I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls"

Adrien tried getting closer, but she took another step back, but this one was a smaller step.

"But when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all"

Marinette looked around at everyone who was staring. Some people were looking in awe, but the majority had unapproval written all over their face.

"No one can rewrite the stars"

Her gaze shifted to the ground as she felt her voice cracking a bit. She took a deep breath and looked up to met Adrien's gorgeous green eyes.

"How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find"

Adrien took a step closer, and this time she didn't back away from him he tried grabbing her hand, but she slipped it away from his fingers.

"It's not up to you, it's not up to me when everyone tells us what we can be."

She tried to step back but she felt his hand in her waist, making her stay in her place. She wasn't as close as before though.

" How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight"

She got lost in his eyes. Part of her wanted to run and hide and never come out, but the other part wanted to stay and hug him and scream to the world that Adrien Agreste was her's.

"All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you"

Their voices bounced off the walls and covered every inch of the auditorium. They sounded so good together, as if their voices were made to be sang together. But she could still feel the doubt in her head.

"It feels impossible!"

Her voice could reflect the doubt that was running through her thoughts.

"It's not impossible!"

His voice trying to reassure her that it was fine, that they were fine.

"Is it impossible?"

But she wasn't convinced with it, until one look into his eyes that washed every hint of negative thought away.

"Say that it's possible"

Their voices were amazing together that everyone had to cheer. Marinette felt something in her, like if the worry of the rejection washed away, leaving only her love for Adrien.

"How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?"

They were so close now, one hand was in her waist and the other one was holding the microphone between them, so both voices could be heard. While her hands were against his chest keeping her steady.

"Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me no one can say what we get to be."

Kagami couldn't see who Adrien was singing with, she was in the back when she saw him in the stage, but she did not get to see who he was with. When she heard that people were cheering she knew that this was serious, so she start to make her way to the front.

"And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours"

They were so close to kissing, just one milimeter away from their lips to touch, when Marinette saw Adrien's eyes shifting to look behind her. She suddenly became really curious of what it might be that grabbed his attention. She turned her head to fond Kagami in the front of the rest of the crowd, she had wide eyes as if she just saw a dead bunny. She turned to look at Adrien who had a similar face. All her worries returned, but they were much bigger now. She took a step back taking Adrien's hand off from her waist.

"You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide, but I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands are tied..."

She took off running as if her life depended of it.

:v

:v

Sorry about the ending. I think that this is more for someone doesn't really like Valentine's (like me!).

if you like it leave a follow, favorite, and a review!


End file.
